


The Lord, The Lady and The Musketeer

by Dweo



Category: The Musketeers (2014)
Genre: Gen, Serious Injuries, Undercover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-20
Updated: 2014-12-20
Packaged: 2018-03-02 10:58:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2809820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dweo/pseuds/Dweo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Athos has a meeting with his past while trying to do his job, protect the kingdom and safe the queen, so in other words just another day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Lord, The Lady and The Musketeer

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Framlingem](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Framlingem/gifts).



“You had one job.” The look de Tréville gave the four men in front of him made them look down like little schoolboys caught stealing apples.

“But,” Aramis started, but de Tréville steamed on ignoring him.

“One job and that certainly didn’t include injuring a trade dignitary and insulting his wife.”

“Hey, that wasn’t our fault. She eavesdropped.” d’Artagnan spoke up, but de Tréville still didn’t listen.

“And then the four of you blew up two carriages and almost killed the cardinal’s precious captain Morand.”

“We didn’t almost kill Morand. It was just a bump on the head and I still disagree with the fact that we didn’t do our job,” Aramis said, “Our job was to weed out the kidnapper and we did.”

“No, that was Athos’s job. Yours was to make sure the Queen was safe.” Athos had to agree with de Tréville, but without his friends she would’ve escaped and he would’ve to deal with more than a simple stab wound to the side.

A stab wound that bothered him more than he wanted to admit; a wound that made him feel slightly light-headed and dizzy and that started to really hurt now.

 _This isn’t good_ ; he thought when the slight darkness left the edge of his vision, where it had been since before de Tréville started his speech. It now started to block his complete vision.

 _This really isn’t good;_ realisation dawned as he stared at the ceiling instead of de Tréville’s angry face. The view of the ceiling was quickly replaced with four extremely worried faces and he knew he might have underestimated his injuries.

He really just should’ve ignored de Tréville’s summons this morning.

***

Athos woke up with a start and before he knew what he did his sword was in his hands and at the throat of the young boy standing in his room. It took him a few moments to realize he knew who the kid was. He dropped the sword and let his head fall back on the bed, pulling his cloak over his head, blocking out all reality the boy brought with him.

“Go away,” he said, when after a few moments there was no movement his room.

“I’m sorry, sir,” the boy said, not sounding even a bit sorry, “You’re required.”

“Tell de Tréville we only returned.” Athos opened one eye and looked at the window. The window which showed it was still twilight outside. “Three hours ago and whatever he wants can wait until I had at least some sleep.”

Instead of moving away the boy sighed. “The captain told me to tell you I was ordered to do anything to get you to his office. It includes this.”

Athos decided that de Tréville’s boys were pretty damn good at getting unwilling musketeers out of bed as he stood dripping next to his bed. The empty water bucket at the boy’s feet.

“Sir, I’m also ordered to wake up the others.” Athos didn’t have to ask which others, “I thought you might want to help me in this.” His smile was that of a devil dressed like an angel. Athos suddenly found that the thought of shared misery was at least a bit of compensation for his rude wake up call.

***

Constance helpfully supplied water to wake up D’Artagnan, with a sadistic smirk that made Athos realise how glad he was to not live anywhere near her. It turned out Porthos forgot all about sleep when he had found three men gambling and drinking in front of his house. His level of inebriation made Athos hate him, because he himself was stone cold sober. Aramis’s companion threw him out, in his breeches, after three musketeers spend five minutes banging on her bedroom door, surrounded by flustered servants.

All in all it was a standard morning for the four of them. De Tréville looked them over shaking his head when they finally made it to his office.

“Gentlemen, I’ve a job for you.” He paused for a few moments, checking the letter on his desk.

“Yes,” d’Artagnan said, not waiting for de Tréville to speak again. De Tréville looked at him for a moment and then spoke.

“This letter was delivered this morning and it contains rather disturbing news. News I believe to be true. The source was extremely reliable.”

“How reliable?” Porthos asked, voicing all their thoughts.

“Reliable enough that the writer most likely paid with his life, just to get me the message.”

“Who was it?” Athos felt dread as de Tréville looked at them again with a dark look.

“Rouffet.”

“You’re kidding me, wasn’t he on leave, somewhere on the coast?”

“Yes, he disappeared yesterday and this letter was delivered by his servant." De Tréville held up the letter, clearly written in haste. “They got him before he could deliver it to me himself.”

“What does it say?”

“There's to be an attempt to kidnap the Queen.”

“The Queen?” Aramis interrupted, worry on his face.

“I suspect they’re trying to prevent the birth of an heir.”

“What’s our job?” Porthos asked.

“The three of you’ll be guarding the Queen.” At this he pointed to d’Artagnan, Porthos and Aramis. “I want you to be visible and present. To show she’s guarded. The cardinal will have his men all around the place and has made it very clear this is his ball and we’re not welcome. He did agree to have three musketeers present as direct guards. You’re to escort the Queen at all times.”

“And I?” Athos wondered what de Tréville had planned for him.

“I need somebody who can move freely among the people present. Somebody who knows how to behave as if he’s part of them, in other words a gentleman.”

“Oh no,” Athos groaned as he realized what it meant.

“Your best clothing and behaviour to weed out the perpetrators and then make sure that captain Morand knows who he must arrest. I don’t want you to get involved otherwise. No weapons,” he said to Athos, “The cardinal was very clear about that. No weapons, except for his guardsmen and the three of you.” De Tréville looked around at them. “Understood?” They all nodded. “Okay you’re dismissed.” Athos reached the door as last. De Tréville looked up for a moment.

“Athos, can I’ve a word before you leave.”

Athos turned back, and closed the door behind himself.

“Sir?”

“I wanted to apologise for putting you in this position. I know you prefer to leave all this behind, but tonight I need a person who’s more than a lowly musketeer.” Athos sneered at these words. In his opinion a musketeer was worth ten times what any Comte was worth and a thousand times the Comte de La Fère.

“Also, you’re my best man and I’ve no doubt you’ll be able to discover the plan. Now go. And I’ll see you tonight.”

***

“Well, well what do we’ve here?” Athos looked up, and with a deep sigh closed his eyes in the hope the face in front of him would disappear, but the moment he opened his eyes the man out of his nightmares of the past still stood there.

“Lord de Wit, what brings you here?” he asked, keeping his voice neutral.

“I could ask you the same thing. The last thing heard you were death.” De Wit looked him over with a sneer. A sneer Athos knew well enough, even though he had not seen it in 15 years.

“I’m sorry to disappoint you.” Athos really wasn’t. De Wit had been one of her acquaintances. An acquaintance who clearly had not approved of her marrying him.

“Does the Cardinal know he has a killer under his roof?”

“I should hope so,” Athos said. He emptied his glass in one go only to hold it out immediately to be filled again.

“I mean looking at all his guards cluttering up the room.”

“Oh, them.” De Wit waved his hand, “They’re nothing. Mere weaklings. Although, I guess they’re at least better than the musketeers”

“Why are you here?” Athos asked, while he tried to keep fists at his side and ignore De Wit’s words. He was already, more than sick of the conversation, especially since he could spend his time better by finding a potential kidnapper.

“Don’t you know? The cardinal invited me to sell my wares. The King is in the market for some new spices. And I can supply the best Tabaco in the world.” Atos looked around the room. He had to tell de Tréville that he was recognized and it was no longer safe for him to be here.

“Excuse me,” Athos said and he turned around.” There’s somebody I need to speak to.”

“Of course, please give my best to the Comtesse de La Fère. Oh, of course, it’s Milady de Winter these days isn’t it?”

Lord de Wit turned around with a sadistic smile and the words hit Athos like a cannon ball and he suddenly felt dread. If Lord de Wit was the one who had planned the kidnapping they had to thread very carefully he was here on an invitation of the King. He walked up to de Tréville.

“A word please.” Athos dragged him to an antechamber without a word. De Tréville raised his eyebrow, but followed him inside.

“What?”

“I think I might have an idea who’s behind it.”

“Who?”

“Milady de winter.” De Tréville closed his eyes.

"Athos, she's not even here. The last known place she was in was Africa."

"Yes, and Lord de Wit is here. He owns several ships that come from the Far East. And he knew who she is and more importantly who she was".

"But there’s no way he’s getting close to the Queen, too obvious" de Tréville said. "He would’ve known the moment he dropped Milady's name you would suspect him."

"There must be somebody else involved, somebody we would never suspect.”

“Yes, I know, but the only way to find out is to keep an eye out. Let’s get back and keep our eyes on him."

***

The diner was splendid, better than he had in years and for a very short moment he felt right back at home. Although, that didn’t last long.

The conversation was, as expected, shallow especially the discussion about the latest fashion got boring quickly and he started to really hate his clothing that felt too restrictive. Athos couldn't help himself and watched De Wit, who sat across of him in conversation with the woman besides him. De Wit looked up as if he felt Athos’ eyes burn.

He looked up, acknowledged Athos with a smirk and turned back.

The moment they left the table Lord de Wit walked to the Queen and Athos watched him bow as he tried to reach them. Aramis intercepted him before he could talk to her. It was clear de Tréville had explained the situation.

Athos started to mingle, talked to beautiful women and handsome men. He looked around the room, but his eyes drew back to de Wit constantly. He worried that de Wit would talk to people, blow his cover forcing him to leave Paris gain.

Then in the corner of his eye he saw something that stopped him in his track. A man dressed as a driver stood in a corner while he observed the room, but not just any man, a man Athos had seen before, a long time ago. A man who had been in the company of the Duke of Buckingham.

This would explain a lot.

Athos looked around and tried to locate the Queen and the other musketeers.

He quickly found her surrounded by women, who paid their respects to her. Her ladies-in-waiting were besides her and Aramis stood respectfully to the Queens left side, while the other two circled the group and watched everything closely.

Athos sauntered to them, and brushed past Porthos, but did not stop.

"Over my left shoulder." Athos murmured to Porthos. Porthos causally walked on, looked up, and then gave an almost imperceptibly nod. Porthos had recognised him too.

They had found heir man, but there was no way he could’ve got into the palace without inside assistance.

Athos walked to an antechamber and only seconds later D’Artagnan joined him.

"You found him?” he asked 

"Yes, I'm sure. Just need to find out who got him in and how they plan to kidnap the Queen."

"Who do you think, one of the guests?

"Might be."

"It’s not de Wit" D’Artagnan said "I saw him arrive. His driver was a big, tall man, nothing like this guy." Just as Athos wanted to answer, they heard a loud clanging and four people almost fell into the antechamber.

"I found two eavesdroppers," Aramis said. He held up a beautiful woman by the arm, her wig in disarray. Porthos had not been so gallant towards de Wit, who lay sprawled out on the floor, a sword pointed at his throat, that left a small red line.

"Unhand me, you monster," the woman said haughtily and suddenly Athos recognised her through her ruined wig.

"Milady de Wit. What brings you here?" he said with a smirk. "And you decided to join the discussion too." He bowed his head towards de Wit, who still tried to get up or at least get away from the sword point.

"You’re plotting to kidnap the Queen," he said loudly. Athos closed his eyes.

"Why would I kidnap her and even bigger questions why would these fine musketeers kidnap her?"

"You were talk about it. I heard you. I'm sure of it. I’ll tell the King and he’ll have you executed for certain."

"And rewards you no doubt."

"Yes, you’re a murderer, who killed his wife and then fled." Athos felt anger rise for a moment, but then shook his head. De Wit just wanted to get a rise out of him, but he wasn’t going to succeed. Then Lady de Wit suddenly made a move and with a well-aimed kick hit Aramis on the foot.

Aramis in surprise let her go she fled to the door, but Aramis regained his wit and caught her before she could leave.

"Feisty, I like woman who can take care of themselves and are not afraid of men." The slap in his face should not have come as a surprise to him and the smile was slightly too triumphant.

"Porthos, why are you two here and not watching the Queen?"

"Because we know who helped him inside and it isn't good news."

"They’re outside now. I think we need to go now." At those words Porthos took off. De Wit bellowed after their running footsteps and the whole room looked at them. Just as they reached the door of the great hall a sword was pressed against Athos's throat.

"What did you do?"

"Not now, Morand," Porthos said, before he hit him on the head, while running by. Morand went down and Athos ran past and saw Morand sprawled out on the floor. Several of his fellow guards stood around and looked confused.

"There," Porthos pointed to a woman walking back towards them calmly. Athos sighed. This was the worst thing that could’ve happened.

"Madam de Chevreuse, what brings you out here at this time? Shouldn’t you be with the Queen?"

"Porthos, d’Artagnan, Athos, Aramis." Her words spoken with a bit more flirting than was appropriate.

"I was just getting some fresh air, before joining my Queen at the ball again. I felt quite faint."

"You did, Madam?"

"Yes, but I'm alright now, so if you excuse me." At those words she moved towards them and put her back to balustrade next to a big decorative vase. Athos put his hand on his sword.

"I’ll escort you, Madam," Aramis said with a bow, and that point she smiled.

"And what will you do with me?" she asked. She still flirted with him.

"I don't know, have nice little conversation with you." Aramis moved his hand in place, to grab her and then she smiled.

“I'm not going back. I know what will happen.” At that she pushed the large vase towards the men, pulled a sword from behind it and ran.

It took Athos some seconds to get back on his feet and he heard the others scramble up too.

He immediately took off after her, not waiting for his friends to follow. He saw her disappearing into the grounds. She grew up here, so knew the palace probably better than anybody, so Athos knew it was paramount to not let her out of his sight, because than she would get away. He saw the carriages, waiting for their passengers and he realized where she headed to. On one of the carriages, a black one sat a driver. Athos was sure he was ready for its cargo of one pregnant Queen.

He gained at her, but he knew he would not reach her before she would get inside and be away. Just as she reached the last corner and the last straight line Athos heard a sudden high pitch noise, followed by the shattering of an oil lamp and a man’s loud scream. For a second he stopped death in his tracks and watched the carriage catch flame. He looked over his shoulder and saw Aramis lowering his gun. The others ran towards him. The woman had also stopped, looked for a moment and then ran again.

He knew she wouldn't have a change now to get away and within seconds he was on her heels.

“Please,” he yelled, “stop and we’ll talk.” He heard a snort.

“You must be joking. I’ll be dead if you catch me,” she said and she whirled around holding her sword aimed at him. Athos sighed.

This was ridicules.

“Madam, please put the weapon down, before you hurt yourself.” The woman smirked.

“You think you’re so good,” she said. She saluted him and then moved to a perfect form. Athos frowned this was not supposed to happen.

The woman went on the attack immediately, barely giving him a change to react.

A short stab he barely parried. And another one, and another one.

He heard the others pull up. The sound of swords being drawn filled the air.

“Don’t interfere,” he called out. "She's mine."

The little moment of distraction had given her a change and he felt her sword catch his sleeve.

“Madam, it's a good thing I was planning on burning this uncomfortable shirt anyway. Or I would have been very angry.”

She shook her head, still parrying and attacking. Athos was surprised. There were very few people who could keep up with him, let alone a woman. Athos decide the offence was indeed the best defence and he actively started to try and disarm her.

She was concentrating too much on him and clearly lacked the experience of a battle hardened fighter so she lost sight of her surroundings and Athos forced her on the uneven grass.

He saw an opening it was small, but she was not as careful as she should be and he took full advantage of it.

With a full on attack, swerving at the last moment she tried to parry, but she lost her footing and hit air. He had his blade at her throat the next second. He moved forward to take her weapon and he felt a sharp stab to his side. He let her go in shock. In her hand was a small blade covered in blood.

His blood.

“Men,” she smirked “always underestimating us. I didn't survive in the palace without learning one or two things. She backed away and the others aimed their swords, followed her movements. Just as they were about to attack her, loud clamber was heard and there were the cardinal’s men, all swords drawn. Athos looked around and knew they didn’t have any change.

“Swords down, gentlemen, madam,” captain Morand said and he walked towards her.

“Madam, I’ll take you into custody, to await the judgement of the King.” She looked at Athos.

“It’s too bad we couldn’t finish our fight. It was long ago I had somebody who could keep up with me.” At these words Morand escorted her away.

The four friends looked at each other. This night had not been bad, not bad at all.

“GENTLEMEN!” Athos closed his eyes. “My office, NOW!”

Athos opened his eyes again to see the resignation in the eyes of the others.

“It was good knowing you,” Aramis said and as one they turned around to face their captain.

***

Athos woke up a throbbing pain in his side, which made him gasp.

“Ah good, I was wondering if you would ever wake up.” De Tréville sounded tired and that made Athos open his eyes. The bright light in the room made him close them again immediately and curse de Tréville for waking him up. Athos decided that to know his situation he needed to take stock. This first thing he noticed was the pain in his side and the second thing was the lack of a headache. He wasn’t sure what was worse. The lack of a headache made him wonder when he had his last drink and what he had to do to get another one, if only to stop the pain in his side.

De Tréville was talking to somebody else and Athos heard footsteps leaving the room. He knew he had to open his eyes again, but he really didn't feel like it

Then he became aware of his surroundings, the first thing that registered was the fact that the bed was certainly not his. The lumps were all wrong and the hard piece of wood normally poking his calf was not there. He decided that opening his eyes really was required.

The moment he opened his eyes, he sat up right a decision he regretted immediately, when the throbbing changed in to a straight up stab to his side, and made him fall back down.

“Are you done being an idiot?” de Tréville asked. His words came from very close. “I would prefer it you would stay still, not ruin Aramis’s needle work, or get even more blood on my things.”

“Your things?” Athos asked through gritted teeth.

“Yes, my things. After you collapsed in my office I decided that this would be more convenient than your own quarters. I had my doctor look at you. And he agrees with me. You’re an idiot.”

“I’m not,” Athos started.

“Yes, you’re. Walking around with a serious cut, bleeding all over the place. I rather not have my best man die in my office, because he’s being an idiot.”

Athos frowned and then took a good look at de Tréville and what he saw surprised him. A dark stubble, about two days’ worth was clearly visible; his clothes were rumpled and had some red dark spots on them and the dark circles under his eyes told Athos the man hadn’t slept in some time.

“How long have I been unconscious? Athos asked. 

“Two days. You might want to know we arrested several people and foiled the plans of the kidnappers. It was Buckingham behind it, of course. You were right.” De Tréville smiled. “Please rest,” he added. “I need you back in peak fitness as soon as possible.” There was something in the way the captain said the words that made Athos wonder.

“I meant what I said,” de Tréville said, his back to Athos. “You’re my best man, but you’re more. You’re in every way the closet thing I’ve to a son.”

Athos felt his eyes widen this was the last thing he had expected.

“Sir?”

“Don’t say anything, we’re never going to talk about this again, but if you ever do something like this again I’ll make sure you’re on guard duty for the rest of your life.” At these words de Tréville walked to the door. “I'm getting the others. They’ve asked after you.”

At the door de Tréville looked around one more time and with a smile he closed the door.

Athos looked at the door for a long time and with a smile too closed his eyes, going back to sleep. 


End file.
